


【AC】【HCH】【OC大篇幅出没】OUTCALL

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·站街（？）AU，PWP，OC x H + C x OC + HC，hhz提及。·OC来自塞北太太，美呆了。·点进来代表你为自己的选择负责，不预警kink了。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Other(s), Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	【AC】【HCH】【OC大篇幅出没】OUTCALL

“我可以不去吗？”

海尔森打领带的手顿了顿，然后果断地拒绝了康纳：“不行。”

“可是……”

“想想你下学期的大学学费。”海尔森把领带抚平，抓起镜子前的发胶往头上喷了几下。

“我可以……”

“哦，你想说在星巴克做收银还是在麦当劳？那甚至不够你付房租。”

“我联系上了一个实习岗位。”康纳看着父亲套上西装外套，从口袋里掏出金丝眼镜架上鼻梁，“虽然依旧不高但是我想我们可以拒绝这一次的……”

海尔森冷笑一声，走出盥洗室，康纳想只小鸭子一样亦步亦趋地跟在他屁股后面。“很抱歉，我不是你向你同学介绍的那个有钱老爹。虽然我主要工作地点在华尔街没错。”

“我也很抱歉！”客厅的爱德华没有没尾地接了一句。

“你为什么还呆在这里？！”

“谢伊一会过来。”爱德华眼睛黏在了屏幕上，手中的手柄被他摁得噼里啪啦，“我说过我今天已经有预约，否则我才不会把那么高报酬的工作交出去呢。”

“真是委屈你要在这里跟他约会了。”海尔森气得想直接拔掉游戏机的电源，“你可以选择让他掏钱，去酒店开个房！”

“嘿！我们说好了谁干活谁拿钱！……好吧好吧，我会把他给我的开房钱给你一半当房租。”

海尔森瞬间恢复了那幅冷漠高傲视金钱如粪土的表情，他靠这个不止骗倒了多少人。“你还要我等多久？”

“我……”

“我可以和海尔森一起去的康纳宝贝。”爱德华没有转过头，“你来陪谢伊嗯？我注意到他也一直偷看你的胸口。”他被boss一刀砍回了老家沮丧地放下手柄：“这回的客户开价实在太高了，虽然要求有那么点点过分，你知道的，我和海尔森去同样符合条件。”

“让你的姘头离他远点！”海尔森挤出一句咒骂，“我这辈子都不想跟你再同时呆在一张床上。”

“小海尔森吃醋了～”爱德华戏谑道，“占有欲这么就让我们的乖宝宝改邪归正如何？”

康纳从海尔森背后探出头来反驳：“我不歧视这个职业，我也喜欢……只是……”他脸红得让他的皮肤深了一个色号。

“只是和亲爱的Papa上床是很私密的事情，我不想和人分享，即便我们一家子都是婊子。”爱德华说完立刻蹲下，他头上飞过一只靠垫，毫无疑问是海尔森扔出去的。

“看看现在华尔街有多少兼职做婊子的，你不必为此感到羞愧。”海尔森决定不理爱德华，他打量了一下康纳，“就这样也不错，出来和父亲一起体验生活的大学高材生。”

康纳对海尔森使出了狗狗眼攻击，效果拔群。

“好吧，我尽量多关照你。”他泄气地揉了揉康纳的头发，在他唇边快速印上一吻，“我保证你会享受到。“

康纳乖乖地点了头，任由海尔森牵着他走出门。“给他留口气回来！”爱德华还在他们背后鬼叫着。

豪华酒店。

康纳白了一眼，果然是海尔森的风格。他去前台拿房卡的时候还被前台服务员送了个白眼。康纳很想跟他解释，海尔森不是他的suger daddy，但转念一想，如果说他们父子一起出来当别人的婊子，他会吓到当场报警吧。

海尔森一脸什么事情都没有发生的样子催促康纳快点上电梯，如果早点做完还能早点回家，在爱德华和谢伊联手把家里的沙发毁了之前阻止他们，那可是他上个月刚花了不少钱换的。自从他需要为钱发愁后，他可计较这些了。

“父亲…”康纳觉得电梯里只有他们两人有点尴尬 试图说些什么。

“你记得规矩吧？”

康纳脸红了，点点头：“自从你跟我说过后，我出门都不再穿内裤了。”

海尔森瞥了一眼儿子挺翘的屁股，感慨一下他真的够本钱。

“你不放心我可以先让你检查的。”

海尔森挑眉：“在客户来之前，我不认为这是个好主意。”

电梯门开了，皮鞋踩在地毯上悄无声息，一双白球鞋跟在后面。海尔森走在前方熟门熟路的找到了他预定的房间，手摁在把手上准备推开又松开手，转身接住差点撞到他身上的康纳。“但是，我保证，你今晚睡着前可以得到我。”伦敦腔像蛇信子一样舔过他的耳朵，“记得好好表现，掏空他们口袋里的钱。”

康纳退开一步，捂着耳朵。这老混蛋！

海尔森推开门发现房间里已经有人了。一模一样的铂金色头发在奢华的装潢中显得格外和谐，一坐一立隔得老远的两人同时抬头看向刚进门的肯威。

“鉴于我的房卡可以打开门，那就不是我走错了。”海尔森举起不知什么时候从康纳手里顺走的房卡说到，“你们就是我今天的客户？”他打量着房间里的两人，戴着和他类似的细框金丝眼镜，高耸的鼻梁和深邃的眼窝一眼就让人能猜到他们来自何方。或许是喜欢装模作样自诩搞艺术的，或许是某种装束的爱好者，反正不可能是他们想表现出来的那种，海尔森如此推断。

“你们的。我记得我指名需要两人的服务。”坐在沙发上的那位站了起来朝海参走过去。“海尔森肯威？久仰大名。”

“我应不应该问你听到的是我哪一方面的名声？”海尔森丝毫没有受影响，打量对方身上的西装，估算他的身家。能买得起这样一身装扮的身家肯定不少，再看看他打理得一丝不苟的头发，护理它们得花上不少钱。海尔森撞上那双浅灰蓝的眼睛，开玩笑道：“我以为从高中起就有一大打的男男女女向你们献身，毕竟你们是我见过的最漂亮（pretty）的客户。”还对他胃口的，搞得他都不知道来嫖还是被嫖的，他不会没脑子把这句话说出来。“我可不会倒过来给你们付钱。”康纳带上门，他被海尔森挡住了视线，只觉得跟他父亲对话的人声音有些耳熟。

“我会付比之前答应你的价格还多。双倍。”他说，“鉴于我弟弟需要一些……安慰。”他藏在镜片后面的眼睛充满暗示地眨了眨，显然他也相当满意海尔森。

“我们一直很擅长人性化服务。”

康纳终于从海尔森背后探出了头，在看见兄弟两第一秒就忍不住尖叫了一声。

“哦……我记得你。”看见康纳后一直没说话的，兄弟俩中的弟弟开口，“跟在华盛顿后面的那个工读生。”没有人能忘记这位身材高大相貌英俊的学生，即便他常年只是穿着老套的卫衣牛仔裤，这位贴心的小熊早已是学习男女目光投注的对象了。

“我想考华盛顿教授的研究生，科尔文教授。”康纳有些慌乱，他不知道这件事被学校的老师知道后他还能不能继续上学了。他见过这位年轻的教授几面，对方铂金的长发令他记忆深刻。

“看来我也没必要想假名了。”年长一点的那个握住海尔森的手，仿佛他们接下来是要谈一单佣金百万的股票交割，“奥尔顿·科尔文。”

他盯着海尔森的目光就像要立刻把人扒光一样，鉴于他因为弟弟的情感问题被迫禁欲了大半个月。

“康纳，我不会报告给学校的。”另一个科尔文朝康纳招手，他一屁股坐在房间里最大的家具上——一张超大尺寸的床——只穿着件薄羊毛杉，他看了看自己的哥哥一眼，“我希望我哥哥的钱别白花了。”他悄悄地叹了口气，康纳是个不错的选择，虽然他不太明白为什么他哥非得要指定有血缘关系的一对上门服务。

康纳踩掉球鞋从床上爬了过去，他知道年长者喜欢什么。“好的教授。”宽松的卫衣在他刻意矮下身后，年长者的视线可以毫无阻碍地落在他的胸口。他知道哪些人在看见他胸口上的深色乳晕会被蛊惑，他通常乐意凭借这个获得一点点额外的福利。

“叫我霍瑞斯。”他拉着年轻人的领口把人拉到自己面前，也不知道是生涩还是故意，他扯住了康纳卫衣领口的抽带，像个急切的高年级男孩似的，假装很粗暴地把嘴唇送到康纳面前。如果不是康纳反握住他的手，他几乎假装成功了。停在康纳面前的眼睛就像被吓到的小鹿，康纳温和地冲他眨眨眼。即便做这行时间不长次数不多，他已经能很清楚地分辨对面是真想还是强装。这位年轻的教授显然是后一种，走贴心路线的康纳适时接过了主动权。

混血男孩轻轻地叼住对方的下唇，含含糊糊地含住轻舔，就跟对待自己低年级的小女朋友似的，用鼻尖轻碰对方的鼻尖，一触即离。康纳咧开一个温暖的微笑，在霍瑞斯反应过来之前咬上他的唇，舌尖轻柔地描摹唇上的细微，随后又用湿漉漉的眼睛瞧他。“通常没什么人愿意吻我。”小骗子说道。他轻柔的呼气喷在他的鼻下，企图再讨一个吻。

霍瑞斯被康纳的举动骗了，他自行给康纳安排了一个悲惨的身世，直到他被逼迫出卖自己的肉体，但还保持着年轻的拘谨和生涩。他追上那厚唇，回以同样温柔的，轻得仿佛羽毛的吻。他们谁都没主动伸出舌头，单纯地用唇感受对方的唇，气息交缠，难舍难分。

房间里的另一对在一开始就充满了火药味，海尔森在康纳被霍瑞斯招走的同时就被他的兄弟推倒了墙上，金丝眼镜在他承受第一个侵略性的吻时就被扔到了地上。“你不需要借助道具就看起来贵得要命。”奥尔顿咬着海尔森的喉结说，他扯松了他的领带，湿漉漉的舌头在他的脖子上留下痕迹。他本不该表现得这么急躁，但当他靠近海尔森就一头栽进了对方的眼睛里，他用他的眼和身上香味迷惑了他的神志。

“你很吃这一套。”海尔森不愿意做一个被动的承受者，他拉把衬衫从奥尔顿的裤子里扯了出来，飞快地解着他裤头的扣子。他哼哼了两声，赞同海尔森的做法，不过他可没打算帮忙，反而伸手隔着裤子揉捏他的屁股。

“我也可以操你的。”海尔森说。

“第一轮就先不用了。”

奥尔顿在扯下海尔森的裤子时用余光瞥见了霍瑞斯和康纳的嘴唇正难舍难分，黏黏糊糊仿佛热恋中的情侣，没来由地他就感到一阵恼火。他是想霍瑞斯从上一段恋情中走出来，不代表他想看他又陷进别人的温柔乡。使了点坏心眼，他转而拉住海尔森，把他面朝下推倒在床上，整个人都摁进了柔软的床铺中，脑袋顶撞上了康纳的大腿。

康纳吓了一跳，刚转头就看见自己的父亲被摁下腰拉开了腿，他直愣愣地看着父亲被拉下裤子，饱满圆润的臀肉在空气中荡出涟漪。他知道他是形容得夸张了一些，康纳想，但他确实看见海尔森这幅狼狈的模样时就硬了。

上半身还算整齐地穿着西装，衬衫的领口都还没解开，修长的手指掐着他的下巴逼他回过头去承受一个吻。他嘴角被咬破了，康纳觉得海尔森可能要生气了，他眼里浮现出的水雾却也是他的最爱。不能再看了！康纳强迫自己转回头照顾眼前的小猫咪。

奥尔顿粗暴抓住海尔森的臀瓣，这个情场老手早就在自己家给自己做好了准备，当然了，碰上他这种性急的客人的概率可不小，没人能忍住在看见他盛气凌人的模样后5分钟还不把他扒光。他从裤兜里摸出一个保险套砸在霍瑞斯的脑袋上，又给自己拿了一个用牙齿咬开，麻利地往自己的阴茎上套。“记得他们是按小时收费，霍瑞斯。”没去听霍瑞斯嘟囔地回答他什么，把保险套自带的润滑液胡乱涂抹在海尔森的穴口，粗大的性器一下子就穿刺到底。

海尔森骂了一句，没有人可以在一开始就接受这么大的家伙，即便他做过扩张也不能阻止火辣和撕裂的疼痛冲上脑门，他想再骂一句的，但马上被顶住前列腺狠狠摩擦了一下，快感瞬间挤走了疼痛，把脱口的叫骂改为呻吟。

康纳的耳朵动了动，他晓得这是父亲真的得到快乐时会发出的声音，令他兴致勃发。他不敢分出视线去看他，他小声地喘着，把对父亲的欲望转移到眼前需要陪伴的人身上。

“或许，我们可以把衣服脱掉。”他说。男孩说着把卫衣从头上拉下丢到地上，线条分明的躯体暴露出来。他小心翼翼地拉着教授的毛衣下摆，慢慢地替他往上卷，对方配合地抬起了手。康纳不是不想加快动作，只是海尔森的脸就在他边上，被操着一下下撞着他的大腿呢。在毛衣遮住霍瑞斯眼睛时，康纳飞快地移开视线，深色的肉棒正插在他父亲的屁股里，一巴掌挥下，那瓣臀肉又抖了抖。他在被发现前收回了视线。

海尔森能在这一行长久地做下来不是没有原因的，他的后穴经过数次抽插就已经渐渐软化湿润，再也没有刚插进去时的涩感。奥尔顿赞叹了一声，又扇了海尔森屁股一巴掌，海尔森不得不又缩紧屁股咬住那根肆虐的肉棒。

“操，”海尔森骂了一声，接着他假装喊道：“太大了、太深了……”

“噗。”康纳没忍住笑出了声，“抱歉。”他又啄了霍瑞斯的嘴唇一下表示歉意。

“我知道你演技没这么差。”奥尔顿快速地抽插了两下，海尔森的屁股配合着他的频率吞吐，“我是真的可以干得你说不出话来。”

“那请务必。”海尔森的脸藏在被子里，毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，不过他白皙的脸颊上攀上了情欲的潮红，颜色还在渐渐加深。技术不错，他评价道，扭着屁股微微向后，迎合上了去，他可以省些力气。

“你的儿子一直在偷偷看你。”奥尔顿俯下身咬住海尔森的耳朵小声说，“我要投诉他不尽职。”

海尔森从鼻子里喷出气来示意他听见了。这回应令他的客户有些恼火，他拉开海尔森的双腿把自己全都塞了进去，无意间狠狠擦过了前列腺，爽得海尔森抖了抖腰把人夹得更紧。他可以靠这招收买所有的男人，奥尔顿飞快地原谅了海尔森，转而埋在他的颈窝里又咬又舔。

努力无视身边传来的动静，康纳咽下口水用手指轻轻碰触眼前这具苍白得过分的身体。经过适当锻炼的身体并不单薄，只是缺少阳光，以至于乳晕在他身上都是令人难以置信的粉色。康纳用指尖摁了摁那点小突起，它的主人显然也兴奋了起来，在康纳修剪整齐的指甲刮到细小的裂缝时，传来了一声闷哼。

“哦。”康纳轻呼了一声，他没有料到他的教授如此敏感。为了确认他的猜想，他把半硬的肉粒夹在两指尖拨弄，他的头顶传来沉重的喘息，当他掐住肉粒时，喘息变成了粘腻的呻吟。科尔文教授可比自己更适合当一个婊子。康纳得出了和自己父亲一样的结论。但是他不希望自己多出一个“竞争对手”。康纳暂时放过他的乳头，手指虚虚地在他光滑的肌肤上游走，激起了霍瑞斯身上的薄栗。坏男孩又回来欺负他教授的乳头了，他凑上去舌尖绕着乳晕画过一圈，让它沾满了湿乎乎的口水，得不到关照的乳头充血胀大，变得又红又硬，接着他才张口把那颗硬起的乳头含进嘴里不住地啜吸。

体质过于敏感对于嫖客来说可不是什么好事，愉快的电流淌遍全身，任凭霍瑞斯咬紧牙，都不能吞下自己难以抑制涌出的声音。 康纳当然不可能只是玩弄他的乳头而已，一只手已经解开了霍瑞斯的裤头伸了进去，抓住已然半勃的性器。霍瑞斯近乎慌乱地叫了起来，刺激对他来说太多也太快了。

康纳略带惊讶地抬眼看了看他的教授，厚重镜片下灰蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层薄雾。很漂亮，但比不上海尔森的。康纳无理由地偏心海尔森， 他停下了动作问：“我弄疼你了吗？”

霍瑞斯摇头，咬着唇说不出话来。

“他那是爽的。”奥尔顿替他回答了，“他非常需要有个男人干他的屁股。”霍瑞斯瞪了他哥哥一眼，他无法接受这么粗俗的语音。“都出来嫖了，不用再装什么正人君子。”奥尔顿没心没肺地一挺胯，海尔森配合的粘腻地喊了一声。

这回康纳可以理直气壮地说他被吸引了注意力。海尔森的西装外套被丢开了，领带斜斜地挂在脖子上，衬衫的领子大开，奥尔顿的手按着他的后脖每一次进出都带出他一声呻吟。他对上了海尔森的视线，年长者目光流转，即便是沉浸在情欲当中，那抹浅蓝也是如此明亮。海尔森伸出舌头沿着自己的嘴唇舔了一圈，无声地对康纳说：干活。像受惊了的小鹿，康纳弹起身不管不顾地抱住霍瑞斯，轻咬住他的耳垂，问：“你想在上面还是下面，教授？”他的阴茎在牛仔裤里憋得快要爆炸了。

“下面。”他小声地回答了康纳，手指抓紧了床单，他无法承认他看见奥尔顿挺动下身时侵略的目光落在他身上几乎让他着了火，他不会承认他哥干人的时候特别有性吸引力。他看见了霍瑞斯的小动作，手指在性器上圈紧，用掌心掂了垫它的重量然后戏弄般开始搓揉它。霍瑞斯的呻吟变大了，他晃着腰把自己的老二送进康纳的掌心。他湿得很快，前液黏答答地流了下来打湿了康纳的手，康纳乐于运用这些天然的润滑液，他把前液刮进冠部下的缝隙，收获一个咬在他肩头的吻。

“希望你能充分地享受到服务，教授。”康纳放开了柱身抓住了囊袋的根部不住地收紧。

霍瑞斯发出了“咯咯”的仿佛被人捅了一刀的呻吟，他第一次强硬地掰开康纳的手好让自己从衣服的束缚中挣脱出来。康纳跟每个想偷懒的大学生一样，抬起自己的屁股往下扯自己的牛仔裤，正如他在电梯里对海尔森承诺的那样，他没在里面穿内裤，但他的屁股太翘了（才不是他故意选小了一码），他费了些力气才把裤子从屁股上推下来扯开扔远。

康纳爬回霍瑞斯身前，把两人的阴茎并在一起用手笼住，霍瑞斯涌出的前液打湿了康纳的。

“戴套。你个小惹事精。”奥尔顿发现他刚才丢给霍瑞斯的安全套被他丢到了一边。

“我很健康。”康纳不满道，“还有父亲，你竟然让他还有空来管我这边。”

“抱歉，我刚才睡着了一会。”海尔森跟康纳一唱一和。

奥尔顿愤愤地又给了海尔森屁股一巴掌，说实话，海尔森的甬道又紧又热地含着他，那卖力地用紧绷松开臀部的肌肉，该死的，还有这个屁股凹下去的漩涡、完全放松状态下的圆润，他光是想从这里移开视线就用了全部都意志力。他花多大的心思才能关照别人，该死的霍瑞斯还不知感恩！

海尔森的内壁就像有生命一样，奥尔顿的阴茎刚挤开一层软肉马上又有一层嫩肉迎了上来，像张小嘴一样吮吸着。他暂时放弃去关照他的弟弟，他得把全部注意力贡献给身下这个淫荡的婊子。

“那就卖力地动动腰。”他凶巴巴地对海尔森喊，“我花钱找你来伺候我，可不是让你来躺着舒服的！”

“该死那你放开我。”海尔森想甩开奥尔顿的钳制，这个姿势他几乎没有能活动的空间。

奥尔顿完全没有理会他，闭上眼睛脑海中想着弟弟刚才和康纳黏糊糊玩亲吻游戏的画面，并企图让自己的脸替代康纳的。脑内的画面让他硬得更厉害了，他快速地抽出只留头部在穴口，又猛地撞进海尔森的内里一插到底。

“操！”海尔森揪住了床单，虽然他不介意被当成一个纯泄欲的娃娃，但他觉得他自己应该要比一个性爱娃娃表现得更棒。

海尔森开始向前爬去，把自己扯离奥尔顿的阴茎，然后赶在对方不满之前挺起屁股，主动把对方的老二吃下。来回几下后奥尔顿松开压制着海尔森的手，扶着他的腰开始享受他的服务。他熟练地摆起了腰，让屁股在空中画圈，在阴茎滑出去时恰到时机地收紧肌肉圈住冠部下方，以此换来粗大阴茎的主动插入。

抽插的频率很快而缺少润滑的后果就是他们干到一半会感觉有些滞涨，火辣辣的刺痛开始随着快感攀升，“哈、操，再快、快一点！”海尔森被没有间歇的撞击打得话不成句，呻吟破碎。

这边康纳咬上霍瑞斯的嘴，用舌头撬开了他的牙齿卷着他的舌头逼他与其共舞。霍瑞斯几乎是立刻就抓住了康纳的头发迎上去，他渴望被占有很久了。自从他失恋，他就再也没有得到过抚慰。

“没关系，这几个小时我都是你的。”康纳勉强分开他们的唇，在教授耳边低声说道。“你想让我把你舔开吗？”原住民小伙一字一顿的说话方式在这里显得格外认真色情，霍瑞斯几乎没有想就点头了。

康纳让霍瑞斯转过身去，床够大，他们稍微离海尔森和奥尔顿远了一些，但是康纳的屁股和垂下的大屌依旧在海尔森头顶不远晃荡。霍瑞斯自觉地塌下腰，方便康纳把他的臀瓣拨开，康纳这么做了，还超出了他的意料，年轻人的手法有些粗暴，他把他掰得太开了，甚至有点疼。不过没关系，略凉的空气接触到他的后穴激得他一阵颤栗，对接下来会发生的行为的期待让他忍下了抗议。

“你这里颜色很浅很漂亮。”康纳低声地描绘他所看见的，房间里的其他人都能听见他的话，“你真应该自己也看看，它等不及被操的饥渴模样。”他的背后传来一道非常明显的到吸气声。

男孩低下头，沉重的呼吸喷上霍瑞斯的屁股，他高耸的鼻子轻轻戳到了尾椎骨的地方。霍瑞斯激动得屏住了呼吸，直到康纳的鼻子离开那个位置湿热的舌头舔上会阴，他才呻吟出声。康纳牢牢地抓着他的屁股，手指深深陷入臀肉，不让他有扭动逃离的可能。他一路舔上去，将嘴唇压上霍瑞斯的穴口，感觉它在唇下紧张的抽搐，然后他开始吸他。

“哦，老天！”霍瑞斯大叫了起来，康纳并不算用力地在吮吸他的穴口，他却无法抑制地痉挛，自觉地向后挪动臀部把屁股压上康纳的脸，他想要更多！

康纳吸得更用力了，他伸出了舌头，发出湿漉漉又极其响亮的声音。霍瑞斯浑身震了震，大腿打颤不断地在床单上摩擦自己的膝盖。湿软的舌头触到了柔软的穴口，年长者紧张的肌肉在来来回回的舔舐中卸下防御，遮遮掩掩地打开了一道缝，康纳抓住机会把舌头伸了进去。

舌头刮骚敏感柔嫩的内壁让霍瑞斯的呻吟连成一片，在康纳用上犬牙轻咬时，他的叫声简直像有人在他屁股上烫上一块烙铁。舌头快速地在后穴中不断出，霍瑞斯胯下的阴茎变得越来越硬，冒出的淫水打湿了他身下的一小块床单。“不要了，我受不了了。”霍瑞斯摇着头带上了哭腔。康纳没有就此放开他，柔软的凶器一次又一次坚定地舔上了违背主人意愿蠕动的嫩肉，越来越大的水声让这场色情表演达到了终点。

“我不想被舔射！”霍瑞斯尖叫道，“快进来，快——”康纳回给他的是又一次坚定的抽插。霍瑞斯的舌头没办法让他把单词喊完，只能伸着它直喘气。康纳挪开了脸又发出了极其响亮的一声“啵”，他的教授通红着脸软下腰倒在了床上，瞳孔有些扩张，灰蓝色变得更浅了，下唇被他自己咬出了压印，整个人像缺氧了一样胸口不定起伏。

下

快速并充满技巧的活塞运动使得高潮来得很快，奥尔顿感觉到自己的囊袋上提，他就要到了。海尔森同样察觉到了这一点，他猛地把肥厚的屁股撞上奥尔顿的小腹小穴狠狠一绞，没有刻意忍耐的奥尔顿喘着粗气射了出来。他把阴茎埋在海尔森温软的肠道里面待到余韵过去才满满滑出，熟练地摘下安全套打个结丢到一边。

“你真是名不虚传。”他倒在海尔森身旁和他并排躺着，此刻又不需要特意照顾花钱招来的婊子的感受——即使对方还没有高潮——他可以欣赏一番自家弟弟和别人做爱的画面。

海尔森没有伸手去解决自己的欲望，他先把自己的衣服脱了个干净，还把之前丢在地上的外套捡起来在沙发上放好，然后才毫不客气地挤开奥尔顿要他让出绝佳的观景位置。毕竟他也几乎看不见康纳干别人时的模样。

这时候康纳才慢吞吞地放开刚才被他捏得通红的屁股，给自己的阴茎戴上套，惊觉自己背后怎么没了声音，抬头一看海尔森正好整以暇地躺在旁边看着他。

“——父……海尔森别一直盯着我！”

“Come on 你全身上下我哪没见过了？”海尔森抓住自己的阴茎对着康纳撸了一把，反倒把康纳弄得满脸通红。

年轻人转过脸去无视了海尔森的调戏，用手掌轻揉刚才被拉得过开的臀瓣，一只手渐渐往上，轻抚霍瑞斯的腰，他粗大的阴茎就贴在臀肉间的上下蹭动，把润滑液涂得到处都是。霍瑞斯发出低哑的嘶嘶声，康纳的龟头数次擦过他的穴口撞上阴囊，他能感觉得到那饱满的弧度。

放弃了做矜持的贵妇，霍瑞斯把手探向身后一把抓住康纳的肉棒，自己挺起屁股用肉穴吞进他的阴茎。

奥尔顿完全被弟弟的举动震惊了，半张着嘴目不转睛地看着他的屁股一点点把康纳的阴茎吃完甚至还主动摆起腰吞吐两下，“操。”他暗骂了一句。海尔森看看奥尔顿又看看霍瑞斯，附过去贴住奥尔顿的耳朵小声地说了几句，对方沉思了片刻点了点头。

康纳不知道海尔森和奥尔顿达成了什么协议，在霍瑞斯把他吃下去后，他放弃了给对方喘息的机会，握着他的腰近乎粗暴地一捅到底。霍瑞斯呜咽了一声，反射性地想要往前爬，又舍不得刚才那一下带来的快感，脚趾踩着床单绷得老紧才让自己定在原地。康纳开始在他教授的体内大开大合，每一次都粗暴地碾过腺体，变成深红色的边缘堆起了被击打出来的泡沫。霍瑞斯发出了类似哭嚎的声音，垂下的阴茎随着身体晃动不断溢出透明的一体，背部肌肉绷出一个优美的弧度，更多的体液从透明连接的地方涌了出来。

“嘘。”海尔森爬到了霍瑞斯面前，用拇指拭去他眼角的泪花，“康纳很棒对吧。”他的拇指来到对方的唇上，从他半张的嘴里轻轻地探进去，摁住了他的舌头。“我来教你点东西嗯？”

霍瑞斯下意识地超奥尔顿的方向投去求助的目光，他不明白为什么海尔森要这么做。

“如果你不喜欢，可以拒绝。”海尔森咬着他的耳朵悄声道。康纳在同时狠狠地用阴茎撞向霍瑞斯的腺体，他发出了一声尖叫并且不记得之前要回答海尔森什么了。海尔森摩挲着他红润的双唇，视线却看向康纳，夸赞道：“好孩子。”

霍瑞斯并不是没有做过这个，只不过他确实做得不够好。被干得浑浑噩噩的脑子莫名地受到海尔森低沉嗓音的蛊惑，慢慢张大嘴巴。

海尔森没有一上来就享用——教导——他跪了起来通红硬挺的阴茎打在霍瑞斯脸颊上。“嘿！”奥尔顿不满地喊道。

“你喜欢，对吗？”海尔森问。他点头，侧过脸去追逐海尔森的龟头，刚好他的脸转向了奥尔顿，飘忽的目光在和他类似的脸上扫过，下一秒视线相对，而海尔森正把龟头塞进他的嘴里。“你喜欢，对吗？”他这回问的是奥尔顿。

对方并不吭声，死死盯着弟弟被撑大的嘴。“别咬，别让牙齿碰到它。”海尔森拍拍他的脑袋，“含住头部然后用你的舌头在上面打圈。”

霍瑞斯并没有办法静下心来照海尔森的指示做，康纳往前一顶，他猝不及防地吃进了整根阴茎，鼻子撞在了海尔森的小腹上。“唔！”他发出被呛到的声音，海尔森急急忙忙退出来，又轻声地安慰他：“你要熟悉这个节奏，控制好他。”

“……我觉得算了吧。”

海尔森叹了口气，对这位出尔反尔的客户无可奈何：“那么我想我们可以换个位置。”不等听到这句话呆愣住的奥尔顿做出抗议，海尔森扯住他的手臂把他拉到霍瑞斯的面前，用左手掂起他刚射完还半软着的阴茎送到霍瑞斯嘴边。

被抓着要害的奥尔顿根本无法逃脱，或者他早就想这么干了，在刚才霍瑞斯的嘴唇碰到他的小腹和大腿他已经悄悄又硬起了，海尔森轻笑了几声，他发现了这个。

霍瑞斯像某种小动物似的，先是嗅嗅味道再用脸颊蹭了蹭像是打招呼，奥尔顿僵硬在原地紧张地看着霍瑞斯用他被康纳亲得通红的嘴唇把他含进口中。“对，用嘴唇包裹住牙齿。”海尔森轻拍他的后脑勺，把他的下巴抬起来，“别让你的舌头用力，先放松。”康纳顺势一挺腰，霍瑞斯往前一扑吃进了大半。

“Good.”海尔森瞥了一眼康纳，他的大男孩抿着嘴，用喉咙哼哼着。他倾身凑近康纳，在他的唇边一啄，悄声说：“没关系，先让你的教授射一轮。”康纳听话地开始大开大合冲撞起来。海尔森趴下身和霍瑞斯视线平行，他伸出舌头在空气中左右转了几下，说：“放松，试试看让你的舌头这样动起来。”他又演示了一遍。

奥尔顿突然抱住了霍瑞斯的头，狠狠地抽插了两下，他没注意到霍瑞斯眼眶瞬间红了，眼角都挂了泪。“对他好点，”海尔森像报复之前奥尔顿打他的丑，往他屁股扇了一巴掌，“他不是你的婊子，你不能这么对他。”奥尔顿瞪了海尔森一眼，在他们年少时记不确切日期的某个夜晚，他们相拥而眠，奥尔顿就做过类似的梦，霍瑞斯顺从地趴在他身下，他抓着铂金色的长发狠狠地干他的嘴，就像他们毫无血缘关系一样。梦里，他的老二把霍瑞斯的脸颊顶出一块，霍瑞斯还用手隔着脸颊揉了揉突起的部分。他不知道为什么会有这样的梦境，但这一切现在在他眼前成为了现实。

海尔森冲霍瑞斯柔声道：“嘘，总会出现这样粗暴的时刻，记得把你的脖子抬起来，别伤着自己。记得用鼻子呼吸。”可怜兮兮地点点头，霍瑞斯吐出来一点，嘴唇再一次轻柔地裹住眼前的性器，他习惯了康纳撞击的频率，嘴上已经可以缓慢开始柔和的收紧、放松。

奥尔顿像个傻子似的蹦出一些毫无逻辑的词汇，手颤抖着抚摸弟弟的脑袋。海尔森功成身退，现在在场的就他无所事事了。

-PAPA.

康纳用嘴唇无声地发声。

这个贪婪的小狼崽。海尔森在心里骂了一声，捧起康纳的头给他一个深吻。

这对父子在“工作”时间这么放肆还是第一次——鉴于他们也是第一次合作——他们任由对方的舌头探入自己的口腔，唇舌交缠，黏黏腻腻地分开时还拉出一条暧昧的银丝。康纳的手不知何时放开了霍瑞斯环到了海尔森的脖子上，海尔森一只手也揽上了康纳的腰。

“不，康纳，我教过你的。”海尔森把康纳的手从自己脖子上摘了下来放到客户腰上，示意他专心，自己则绕到了康纳的背后从后面环抱住他。海尔森还未射过的阴茎直挺挺地压在他的股缝之间乱蹭，顶端溢出的微凉体液把他的屁股搞得一团糟。“Do your job.”他说。

海尔森的手指搭上康纳的脖子，指尖像弹钢琴一样在他后颈上跳跃，康纳不由自主地抓紧了霍瑞斯的腰加快了速度。他的手指来到康纳的下巴，掰着他的头让他转向自己，带着一种决绝狠辣的气势吻了上去，气势汹汹地攻城略地，康纳不知道他为何突然吃起了醋，但是顺从地张着嘴，什么都不想，沉浸在父亲的气息里。

放开康纳，海尔森轻舔了一下嘴唇，“你得轻一点，孩子。他快被呛死了。”海尔森胸口贴上他的后背，搂住康纳的腰安抚性地摩挲，康纳才发现因为他顶得太凶猛霍瑞斯把他哥的老二几乎一吞到底，眼泪扑扑直往外淌。

“对不起，教授。”康纳俯下身在霍瑞斯耳边诚恳地道歉。霍瑞斯晃了晃他铂金色的脑袋，倒是不太在意。海尔森趾高气昂地冲奥尔顿说：“光顾着自己爽怪不得你弟弟要找别的男人。把你的眼睛睁开，看着他。”

奥尔顿后知后觉地从霍瑞斯的口中退了出来，伸手擦去弟弟脸上的泪痕：“对不起，霍瑞斯。我……”

海尔森咬了康纳的耳垂一口，康纳毫无准备下意识地向前重重一顶，正好撞在霍瑞斯的前列腺上。他尖叫着向前扑去，抓着奥尔顿就像抓着一根救命稻草。“救、救我，哥哥……太多了……”霍瑞斯往前一步，康纳就紧跟着往前，一步步把霍瑞斯逼进了奥尔顿的怀里。

然后，他的声音突然断了，喷薄而出的精液射得奥尔顿整个小腹都是。他瘫软在自己哥哥怀里。

康纳觉得海尔森在偷笑，他喷在自己耳后的热气弄得他又打了一个颤栗。“嘿……”温柔的大男孩习惯性地给自己的床伴事后的爱抚，并企图把人抱起来。他充满占有欲的哥哥一把把霍瑞斯从康纳手下抢了过来，“好啦，这没什么打不了的。”他慢慢地一下一下摸着还抖个不停的弟弟的后背，用眼神示意康纳已经完成了他的工作，现在该放手了。

“你不需要我们的话，钱还是要照收的。”海尔森拦腰抱住准备下床的康纳，把他压在床上翻身骑了上去。“你约的时间还有不少，就这样放他走？”

奥尔顿送给海尔森一个白眼，“行了，你想在我面前演父子相奸我可没意见。”他低头看了看渐渐冷静下来的霍瑞斯，“我弟弟还是蛮喜欢你儿子的——为了让我花的钱更有意义，让他来教他的教授一点东西？”

“我刚才教的已经够多了。”

“实践也是需要在专业人士的指导下进行。”

“跟你比起来，你弟弟简直就是白纸。他竟然还是你们之中那个交过男朋友的人。”

“我走了弯路，浪费了太多时间。”奥尔顿捧起霍瑞斯的脸，啄了他一口，“你呢，霍瑞斯？”

他在奥尔顿的怀里点了点头，轻轻打了个哭嗝，然后仰起脸对奥尔顿说：“刚才真的是太——太爽了。我不知道是你看着还是——”

“没有关系。”奥尔顿的手掌在他的皮肤上滑动，“我们来试试就知道了。”他把弟弟搂在怀中，找了个舒服的姿势坐下。兄弟俩的视线投在海尔森和康纳身上，来回巡视一点也不愿意错过细节。

康纳似乎还不太适应被人这么直勾勾地看着，因为父亲的抚摸他的身体还在微微发颤，男孩羞得面红耳赤，嘴唇微张小声地呻吟。

“自己打开。”海尔森的命令简短而有力，康纳发出一声拔高了的呻吟，然后顺从地抓住自己的膝窝向两边分开。康纳仰着头脖颈全都暴露给海尔森，猎食者的气息在他身上徘徊，这让他感到献祭般的快感。

海尔森的鼻尖划到康纳的胸口，调皮地顶了顶已经硬成石子的乳尖。海尔森色情地伸长了舌头像在镜头前做慢动作一样，自乳晕舔上乳尖，舌尖堪堪留在乳尖的开口上。来不及咽下的唾液像钟乳石上滴下的水滴打湿康纳的乳尖，随即，他飞快地含住了整个乳头把乳晕都嘬进嘴里，啧啧有声地吸了起来。

“唔……”

康纳和霍瑞斯同时发出了叹息，海尔森故意把康纳的胸口弄得湿漉漉的，在放过那块乳肉后又故意用舌尖拨弄被吸得通红的肉粒。这一幕色情的舔乳秀以海尔森在康纳胸口留下一圈牙印告终。

“可怜的孩子。”海尔森说着瞟了一眼兄弟俩。

奥尔顿硬得流水的阴茎卡在霍瑞斯双腿中间，把他刚射过一次的半软的阴茎顶了起来，霍瑞斯脸颊通红，毫无无疑问海尔森的色情表演激起了他另一波情欲，只是他还需要点时间。

“其实这时候不进去是对的。”海尔森对奥尔顿说，“但是你现在进去就有可能发掘他的潜力。”

“我喜欢慢点来。”

被放置不理的康纳感到空虚，他抱着腿只好挺起屁股蹭：“父亲……求你了。”

“再分开一点。”海尔森把注意力重新放到康纳身上。康纳的双手滑到自己的腿根，手指陷入臀瓣往两边拉开。“保持住。”他挪开了身体，把康纳打开的景象展示给他们。

康纳闭上眼，假装没有人正盯着他看，他的穴口没有因为别人的视线而紧张地缩成一团。海尔森低笑了一声，没有取消康纳的鸵鸟姿态。他把自己的手指舔湿，沿着紧绷的穴口微微戳刺着穴口。

“我不想说教，但千万做好准备。”海尔森指了只霍瑞斯，“康纳刚才已经帮你做好了准备，你可以直接上，别让他等太久。”康纳吃进去了一个指节，海尔森没有潦草地替他开拓，而像他们在他们自己的床上做爱一样，耐心细致地用圆滑的指尖摩挲穴口内侧敏感的软肉。他知道康纳喜欢的地方，刚磨没两下，他轻易地就让康纳放松下来，喘息着吞下了一整根手指。他没有急着动，康纳反倒主动用起了他的手指，操干自己的穴口边缘。

海尔森确保兄弟俩把他们刚才做的一切都看得清清楚楚了，他才又加上一根手指。他们因为种种原因已经有两天没有和做爱了，所以海尔森才会在进门之前给康纳许下那个承诺。康纳同样渴他，他并在一起的两根指头摁在康纳穴口，那儿就像被热刀切开的黄油一样陷下去，把它们都吃了下去。

被撑开的些微刺痛阻止不了康纳求欢的欲望，他依然闭着眼睛，任由他的屁股出卖他。海尔森的两根手指刚进来，他立刻绞紧了内里邀请它们更深更狠地操弄他。海尔森宠溺地屈起手指，按在他的前列腺上不轻不重地磨着。

“唔……”康纳的渴望得到一定的抚慰，但那若有似无的抚慰反而又激起了他更深的渴望。他睁开眼睛，不满地看着自己的父亲。他已经忘记了方才被人旁观的羞涩，变得大胆放浪起来。

年长者有点闹不明白年轻人的心态，不过他倒是欣赏康纳自然而然地表现出欲拒还迎的姿态。他的手指不温不火地抽送起来，指腹屡屡擦过那个敏感的部位。康纳的屁股扭得更欢了，他追逐着海尔森的手指。

埋在康纳身体里的手指突然勾了起来，狠狠地压上他的敏感点。“啊！啊……嗯！”康纳的屁股猛地绷紧，连大腿根都绷了起来，微微地颤抖着。他看向了海尔森的目光瞬间带上了点湿意，同时又因为这一闪而过的强烈快感多了一份催促。

“这不是你享受的时候，我们还在工作，记得吗？”海尔森撤出了自己的手指，转而抓住康纳的手腕让他把自己打得更开，他向他的客户们展示他的成果，那被揉软的小穴在目光下绽开复又收紧。

咕噜。明显的吞咽声在房间里响起，海尔森几乎要忍不住得意起来了，康纳却偏偏要给这场演出来一个小高潮。他突然违抗了海尔森的命令放开自己，凭借超乎常人的腰力起身拉住海尔森的肩膀发力翻转，眨眼之间就把海尔森摁倒在身下，一气呵成的动作让对方脸上出现了错愕的表情。

他跨上海尔森的腰，深色的皮肤让男孩绷紧肌肉时就像一只漂亮的野生动物，一只猎豹，一头Alpha狼。康纳夺回了主动权，双手撑着海尔森的胸，臀瓣夹着他的性器扭起腰，好像那是根钢管一样，他得跳一只钢管舞去赢今晚的晚餐。

“这才像样一点，是吧父亲？”

“不错，我以你为荣。”

康纳挑拨着海尔森和看客的神经，被拓开的穴口数次虚含住了海尔森，然后又滑脱开去，他舞得卖力，汗水顺着下颌往下滑，按照原住民习惯编成的小辫在他俯身时扫过海尔森的喉结。海尔森被他挠得有点痒，他绝不承认自己会摆在康纳的挑逗之下。

最后，康纳先败下阵来，吃下了那根硬挺，一坐到底在敏感点被擦过时发出一声梗在喉里的尖叫。他趴在海尔森身上轻轻喘息，恢复体力。

“怎么样？把他交给我，我能让他做得一样好。”海尔森开玩笑对奥尔顿说。

对方极为不优雅地翻了个白眼，他知道海尔森的拙劣玩笑，但脑中不可避免地浮现出霍瑞斯做出这番举动的画面。他抱着霍瑞斯的手紧了紧，开始忍耐不住在弟弟耳后又舔又吻。

康纳重新动了起来，他的手指紧紧按着海尔森的肩膀，海尔森在他落下来时向上顶入，康纳低下头来交换了个舌吻。康纳喜欢这样，海尔森重复地动了起来，他抑制不住地赞叹伴随康纳强而有力的律动带上颤音。突然，康纳停了下来，屁股贴着他的大腿开始转圈。

“啊……”海尔森的眼角闪过几道光，抓住康纳的腰狠狠地向上猛顶。骑在他身上的男孩像驾驭一匹烈马，屁股夹着他的阴茎上下起伏，他的手几乎要把海尔森掐出青紫来了。还好，海尔森适时地放缓了动作，他并不愿意让这一轮性爱那么快结束。“康纳，你要是捏碎了我的骨头，我可找不到理由把它报成工伤。”他拍拍儿子的屁股，摸了一手的水。

原住民男孩把散落到面前的头发甩到背后，用手背擦掉快滴进眼睛里的汗。“我们或许可以让客户报销。”他说。

“不可能。”康纳背后传来奥尔顿的声音。海尔森的视线被康纳所阻，只能从他闷闷的声音中判断出他估计正抱着他弟弟亲个不停。

“没想到你能忍这么久。”海尔森说，康纳也停下动作回过头去，他以为兄弟俩也早就开始了。

霍瑞斯被奥尔顿捉着下巴亲到嘴唇都红肿了，他见康纳回过头来看他紧张又羞涩地小声叫了奥尔顿的名字。他的性器渐渐从不应期中间苏醒过来，有肯威家这两个身材绝妙的男人在面前演现场GV，大大加快了这一进程，更别提奥尔顿不知何时放进他屁股里的两根手指。

他已经被康纳操开了，奥尔顿却仍旧不放心他的承受能力，坚持用手指继续为他开拓，他小声在他耳边说快进来都没有办法。霍瑞斯猜奥尔顿肯定是怕被海尔森的持久力比了下去，他刚刚才射过一轮而海尔森一次都还没射过。霍瑞斯的性器顶端流出透明的液体，奥尔顿的喘息在他耳边越来越粗重。做这一行的肯定有自己独到之处，奥尔顿大可不必在意，或许，这是他不为人知的爱好？就跟他不知道奥尔顿会接受男人一样，是他不知道的一面。

-快骑他。康纳冲霍瑞斯做嘴型。

看了看停下不动的两人，“继续做你们的。”他很想喊他们别看，但那显得有点太过扭捏了。霍瑞斯即便接受了和兄长近亲相奸的事实，心理上也不是立刻就能放开的，更何况他从来都不是主动的那一个。

海尔森拍拍康纳的屁股要求换个姿势，康纳这会倒又听话了，往边上一翻趴跪在床上翘起屁股等海尔森来操他。“让承受的一方等太久也不是值得夸赞的事情。”康纳开口道。

“唔嗯——”霍瑞斯拉长呻吟，表示赞同。

奥尔顿终于有所行动了。他让霍瑞斯躺平在床上，分开他的双腿，就像对待一个处子那样小心翼翼。他用唇抚摸过霍瑞斯的腿根，在那格外柔软的肌肤上留下吻痕。霍瑞斯几乎要以为奥尔顿要给他一个口活时，对方扣住他的大腿，硕大的龟头已经撑开穴口开始一点一点往里顶进。

兄长的身形跟他差别不大，他们的性器也几无差别——在青春期他们对比过——这就好像自己在干自己一样。穴口被撑开撑平，内里渐渐被填满，霍瑞斯紧张地揪住了床单。奥尔顿推进到了根部，他停了下来，挑开黏在霍瑞斯脸颊上的头发。双胞胎之间奇妙的共鸣在这时候突兀地出现了，他们熟悉又不熟悉的感受充盈在胸口。霍瑞斯几乎不敢呼吸了，他心跳得极快，“哥哥，”他不知道自己该用什么词汇来表达自己的感受，他接受的文学教育就跟不存在似的，只懂得不断地重复：“哥哥。”

奥尔顿明白霍瑞斯想要说什么，他亲吻了他的脸颊，下身浅浅地抽送起来。霍瑞斯张嘴发出呻吟，明明奥尔顿还没顶到他的前列腺，他却已经像着火了一样全身热到发烫。奥尔顿逐渐加快了抽插的频率，他被压抑多年的渴求一股脑地全冒了出来，掐着他的腰大开大合地冲撞。

“嗯、嗯！”霍瑞斯的呻吟被顶得破碎，他下意识地摸上自己的小腹，那里似乎都被奥尔顿顶出了形状。奥尔顿低吼了一声，猛地往前一顶，刚巧重重地撞上他前列腺的位置，霍瑞斯发出了压抑不住的浪叫。

奥尔顿拉起了霍瑞斯的腿把它们压向它们主人的胸膛，霍瑞斯被奥尔顿激烈的抽插撞得眼眶通红，他的腰几乎都要离开床单了，奥尔顿还犹不满足，试图把他的腿压得更深好让他们能连接得更加紧密。霍瑞斯无力地抓住奥尔顿的手腕想让他放开一点，但就跟过去的年岁一样，做兄长的总是多那么一分霸道，他抓在手心的东西是绝不愿松手的。况且他刚刚才得到了他渴望已久的宝物。

“轻一点……”霍瑞斯颤抖着声音请求道。奥尔顿却像没有听见，下身抽出只留了一点在里面又马上连根没入，肉体互相拍打的声音又重又狠地连成一片，霍瑞斯仅忍耐了几下，呻吟里就带上了哽咽。

“嘿！”海尔森及时地出声，他的手掌抵住奥尔顿的肩，“你弄疼他了！”海尔森手下用力，成功让奥尔顿抽插的身体一顿，“别只会用蛮力，你个蠢货。”

这声嘲讽唤回了奥尔顿的理智，他停下来给霍瑞斯一个道歉性质的吻。

“嗯、呼…嗯……”霍瑞斯大喘了几口气平复了下来，他夹了夹屁股示意奥尔顿可以继续。“别再像刚才那样，否则我就把你踹下去。”

奥尔顿撒娇地埋在他颈窝处，讨好地舔了又舔，给足了霍瑞斯安慰才又缓缓地律动起来。

海尔森重新操进了康纳的身体里面，他咬着康纳的耳朵说：“他们注意不到我们了。”他的手伸了下去，把康纳滴着水的阴茎拢进掌心，配合着他的抽插搓揉。康纳就像要跟霍瑞斯比赛一样，低低高高地也不愿收敛自己的叫床声了。海尔森的阴茎在他体内进出，从尾椎骨里生起的电流蹿遍全身；被海尔森握在手里的阴茎淅淅沥沥地滴着水，前后夹击的快感马上要将他送上顶峰，海尔森甚至火上浇油，手指故意抠挖着顶端的小口。康纳艰难地回过头，喃喃地问海尔森：“父亲，我可不可以？”

“去吧。”海尔森在他肩头落下一吻。

康纳马上放弃了抵抗，任由快感冲过大脑，挺起腰把自己送进海尔森手中，然后颤栗着在他掌中射了出来。海尔森并没有停下来，他顽强地破开康纳绞紧的软肉，狠狠地撞上他的前列腺。康纳尖叫着又射出了一股精液，他的感官几近超载，海尔森埋在他体内的肉棒成了主宰他灵魂的玩意。

海尔森又抽插了一次，康纳像被电到一样弹了起来，他下意识地往前爬，想避开这过载的快感。显然海尔森不愿意就这样放过他，扣着他的腰硬生生地又操了进去，直撞在他的前列腺上。康纳蜷着脚趾脚心生凉，铺天盖地的快感击碎了他，他发出一声黯哑破碎的尖叫。

霍瑞斯看着康纳的眼睛在他眼前变得迷茫起来，他学生的呻吟令他心痒难耐。他有样学样地绞紧了后穴，换来奥尔顿几次发狠地冲撞，但对方牢记着方才犯下的错，不敢再用力过猛了。

此刻霍瑞斯却需要那个。于是，他做了一件令所有人都想不到的事情。

教授主动伸出手环住学生的脖子把他拉向自己，他稍微抬起头叼住康纳被操得吐在外面的舌尖，就像康纳之前对他做的那样，黏黏糊糊地用自己的舌尖逗弄对方的舌尖。康纳哼哼着，他巴不得有别的什么来让他转移过剩的快感，于是他给予了激烈的回应。

如果忽略他们现在所处的境地，这简直跟两只小猫抱在一起互相打闹舔毛一样。

“操。”奥尔森骂了一句。

“恭喜？”海尔森挑眉，他没想到霍瑞斯举一反三的能力如此强，但想想他年纪轻轻就当上教授，悟性自然也差不到哪去。海尔森拔出了性器，在康纳的屁股上摩了几下，射在了他的背上。没办法，他刚才就被吊久了，能忍到现在才射已经是天赋异禀。

没有了海尔森的“迫害”，康纳渐渐平稳了下来，他差点以为父亲要把他操尿出来才罢休。他吮着霍瑞斯的嘴唇，故意弄出一阵水声，刺激着奥尔顿的神经。在康纳的配合下，霍瑞斯也得到了令他尖叫的快感。奥尔顿连续快速地撞击着他的前列腺，而霍瑞斯的身体就像配合了一万次那样，契合地吞吐奥尔顿的性器。

他快死掉了。不像康纳操他的时候那样，他的脑子里还有关于快感的判断，现在奥尔顿给他的，就像把他所有的感官都集中到了一块然后绑上炸药一股脑地炸成烟火。他从未被干得那么狠，眼前的一切就像慢放一样，康纳的舌尖缓缓拉出道银丝，然后那跟丝线越拉越长，“啪嗒”断开，他的最后一点意识便随着高潮喷腾而去。

奥尔顿抓着霍瑞斯的腰死死地压在他身上，他插得那么深，以至于射完后好一阵子才缓缓倒流出来。他脱力地趴在弟弟身边，目光涣散地看着前方，手臂仍然不忘环着霍瑞斯的腰，这一切对他来说也像做梦一样。

“啧啧啧。”海尔森已经休息过来了，差点又着兄弟俩爽到翻白眼的表情硬起来。但他可是海尔森，他强韧的意志驱使他去浴室弄来两条湿热的毛巾给自己和康纳善后。等到科尔文兄弟缓过神来，俩黏黏糊糊又亲成一团打算再来一次时，海尔森和康纳已经恢复了他们踏进这个房间时的装束。

“很抱歉打扰你们，但是，服务时间到。”

奥尔顿懊恼地吼了一声，海尔森抢在他开口前说：“家里还等着我回去呢，恕不接受延长服务时间的请求。”

“我会记得买你一整晚。”

海尔森挑挑眉，不置可否：“你知道我的电话。还有，不要支票，现金结帐。”

“Bitch.”奥尔顿笑骂一句，起身去给海尔森拿钞票。

“咳，康纳……我想，在学校里我们能维持平时的状态？”

康纳完全不在意对方还光着身子，一副好学生的姿态回答：“好的教授，没提问教授。”

“Bitch.”海尔森替自己找回了场子。

霍瑞斯温和地笑了笑：“我会再联系你们。”

奥尔顿扯过海尔森刚打好的领带，狠狠地在他嘴唇上咬了一口，顺手把一捆钞票塞进他怀里。“等我们的电话。”

End.


End file.
